Alice and underland again again
by dollfackery
Summary: Alice and Hatter must take the red queen back to place to exit. F/m/m
1. Chapter 2

Sorry for all mistakes! We cleaned up and posted again. Her it goes:

Alice character not mine! Not movie also!

Alice fall asleep one evening to only open her eye and finds that she is inside of Underland and see in the distand that Matter Had cries under a mushroom.

"What is wrong." She asked looking down at him in emotional way.

Mad smile and say "You are back! I missed you that why I cry!"

"Well I'm back!" Alice say and that one song (sorry no name) by Enya come on with the monks singing really sexy and Alice kiss with tongues out of face and shaking they heads.

Alice moans a lot. "That was passionate." She said with a smirk.

Hatter smirked and say. "The queen had returned from exit and we must put her back!"

Alice brightend with delight and say. "I am excited to wear the armor again!"

Hatter smirked and he said. "That cool but we no you kill you that time. That way she cant come back." Hatter turn his back and sigh. "But Slain he was to dinner with me and its not a good idea but handsome eye path and you were gone."

Alice does a word but she's jealous. She whip a tear and grab the Mad and say. "Let's go!"

And they went to the white queen and say what they do. She say get Slain to dinner with you. Alice say no he asked Mad Hat and white queen say no, ask him he likes you!"

So then Alice call him up and ask him to dinner with her.

BUT HE SAID NOT!"

TBC!


	2. Chapter 3

Improving much!

Alice like long walk in the ferrets but she cannot find the Hatter. Then she wake up and find she had the dream. The whit queen spoke in her head and say that she need to ask slain a once more time butr Alice broke her cell and cant make outside call so what she do?

Dormouse sit beside on a tuff and say, "use my phone," she give alice her phone but its so very very small that alice have to put it real close to her ear and it fell inside.

"it is of no use," alice say with genwine emotion. She always get emotion when she cant m,ake outside cals. "if I cant get slain to dinner with my and Hatter then what done about the queen. we must take her back to her place to ext or underland willn't be safe and then I will have to marry redhaired man."

Dormouse hang her face in shame and don't know whats said. She look up at Alice but she cant figure the plain.

"it is curiousity and curiousity!"

Then dormouse say, "I know, you must get slain and hatter to dinner with you and then make the sexy song with the monks come on from the Enya and then turn on the candles then he tell you where the queen hinde and you can kill off her head and underland with be safed."

That is great plain, screamt alice and she leap up and run away real quick to make a telegraph.

tbc


	3. Chapter 4

The next day Alice was sad. Slaine ignore her calls and text messaging and Hatter was gone from the place. Alice went to White Queen and said what should she do but the Queen said she must forget Slaine and not going into the forest ever again because there are bad things there. What Alice do? She goes into the forest because she was very curious.

"Hello, forest. I don't see any dangers." She said as she walk inside.

But oh no! There was Slaine and Hatter having dinner under a tree.

"What!" she said but did not go to them.

She watched when Hatter and Slaine kiss and make out passion over having dinner. They tongues were wiggle all over the place and made Alice cry. She was so sad that she ate the mushroom bunch by her feet and grew really tall.

"Whoa!" she said when her head hit the moon. "I am very far from Hatter and Slaine. I hope I don't step of them and squish them."

She stood really still and dig inside a pocket. There she finds a potion to make her small. She drink it. It works but she is made to be still twice as tall as Slaine and Hatter. Slaine see her and become arouse.

"OH, you are large," he said and then Hatter look around to see what he's about.

"Alice! I was not kissing the Slaine!" Hatter cried but Alice ignored him.

"Slaine tell me where the red queen is." She said very serious. "If you don't I won't kiss you."

Slaine wanted kisses so he told her she was and fell on her feet. "I love you, he said in love"

Alice was disgusted and kicked him away from her feet. "You don't and it is mean to lie to me"

Alice told Hatter to go with her to find the red queen and he said yes and they left. But Slaine followed because he was in love with Hatter AND Alice!

TO BE CONTINUE!


	4. Chapter 5

Hatter don't like the way slaine follows them but he guess the patch in his eye make it okay. He look at Alice and she understand how he felt about it. She loves eye patches and say it reminds her of pirates.

"Pirates are funny," she said and they stopped at the place of exit they knew the red queen was there in.

"I don't like it," Mad say and take off his hat worry that Alice call him coward or loser like that.

"It's okay we will make her pay for all nasty said about us and kill her."

Slaine pop from behind bushes he hid and yell, "You don't understand! Help it needs to work!" he crawls over and wraps arms around they legs and holds tight. "I love you he said and want to show both a way to kill the queen."

Alice was mad but now is nice to him. She gave him kisses and pulled him to stand. "I know you help us. And after we can to dinner, the three of us!"

Slaine and Mad gave kisses too and then they all walk into the castle that was red queen's exit and go to stab her.

ALMOST DONE OKAY!


End file.
